Dark Side of Me
by DesertMandala
Summary: (( MATURE CONTENT WARNING: Contains Graphic MaleXMale rape scenario. )) This is a revised version of a role-play, formatted for third-person enjoyment) -Contains very rough saucy-ness. So if we don't necessarily enjoy the same cup of tea; hey - wonderful. I'M not making you read it... Lets just live and let live, why don't we?-
1. Chapter 1

**暗****:** Glowing crimson eyes blinked open and peered out into an unfamiliar setting. A dark, partly-moonlit room came into view as the young man's focus adjusted. Everything seemed so monochromatic in the dead of night - colors dimmed and were tainted nearly past recognition. He sat forward, lifting his head from his pillow, bringing his face into the shadows. **Finally**.** Finally** he was able to gain control over the body that was by all account, rightfully his.

It took only moments for the boy to shed his pajamas and re-drab in the regular black and orange clothing his lesser-half had grown so accustomed to over the years. Hastily he brought his feet to the floor, panning the unkempt room in disgust. He passed over the cold floor swiftly, and paused briefly at the bedroom mirror. Looking back at him was his own face, of course - but the bright blue eyes reflected were in no way his own.

It felt so right - to be on the outside looking back in for a change. This time trapped in that frail layer of glass was the Idiot of the Hidden Leaf himself. The dark aura-ed look-alike drew a single claw-like nail across the layer projecting his captor. He grinned wickedly and treaded on with nothing more keeping him.

Through the brisk dusk air he roamed eagerly. From rooftop to moonlight, he was going to make this night his! However, in the midst of his long awaited reign, he remembered something important - Plans that the weaker one had made earlier… 'He was to meet the one named Gaara at the forest in front of the Village Gate before sunrise.' The Kazekage was then to begin his journey back to the Hidden Sand so surely he would've liked a departing word with his closest friend. Despite these plans not being his own, he did intend to honor them. After all, what kind of _"friend"_ would he be if he didn't?

The village sat exceptionally still at this hour, allowing "Naruto's" quick trip to the front gates an easy one. With just one or two straying villagers in his path, he'd simply avoid for now. **God**, how he loathed them… They'd all just have to wait and be dealt with when he didn't have any _"prior engagements"_.

It wasn't long until he arrived at their discussed destination. Stopping stealthily on a branch, he glanced down to see as planned, the red-haired boy standing out among green foliage. Surely with Gaara's applicable senses, he went shortly undetected. All exposed other than true intentions…

Darting from the trees, Naruto made contact with the ground just behind the un-expecting Gaara. Gazing off together in the same direction, he settled a firm, usually amicable hand on the Kazekage's shoulder.

_**"Gaara..."**_ He whispered into the ear just inches from his lips – his words carrying a playful malice…

Then suddenly, with an unnecessary and extreme amount force, Naruto caught hold of Gaara's wrist and twisted it up behind him. Using his body against the other's, Naruto forced the Kazekage forward, pinning him against the nearest tree.

_**"…Good ta' see ya…"**_ He chuckled heinously.

**愛 ****:****"Ghnn..!"**

The instinct to retaliate had yet to accommodate the mind of the Sand's respected leader. In fact, the flow of thought seemed to come to a halt entirely when his check made friction with the bark of that tree. Gaara writhed in his hold. The amount of strength lifting and twisting his limb was forcing it into a direction it was never meant to withstand.

"**Na-Naruto!"** He struggled, scrambling for both words and actions. **"What are you doing?!"**

With the mere seconds he had to ponder, no explanation could justify the actions of his dearest and closest friend.

Then something clicked. This WAS Naruto after all: The famed Leaf **"Knuckle-headed Ninja"**. Perhaps this was just an attempt at some friendly _"rough play". _

"**This is bold, even for you, Naruto."** He stated un-amused. **"I can imagine how you'd joke with the others, but keep in mind that I am the Kazekage. Release me, now."**

**暗**: **"Kazekage"**. That word rang unsavorily in Naruto's ear. He released his grasp on Gaara as if to obey his command, then took a few steps backwards. Gaara's hands fell heavy to his sides, attempting to shake off what had just happened to him. Before he could even turn to question, Naruto had maneuvered his hands into a sign; producing two shadow clones. Each clone grabbed one of the Kazekage's arms, forcing him back up the same tree.

_**"Oh, well allow me to apologize then, "Lord Kazekage"!"**_Naruto began mockingly**. **_**"Too rough for the Hidden Sand's top guy, huh? Heh heh heh…"**_ His mockery was quickly accompanied by dramatic and sarcastic movements. _**"Ya know a village is only as strong as its leader, Gaara. If this is enough to make you snivel, I can only imagine how pathetic the scum under your rule are!"**_

Those words set Gaara's stomach on fire.

Sneering, Naruto's body began to contort in a monstrous way. He chuckled, balling up a fist, he sent it soaring straight into Gaara's cheek.

" **GAAH…!"** Gaara reeled as blood dribbled from his quivering lip. **"W-why, Naruto…? Why are you doing this?!"** He was almost in tears.

Naruto's manor changed suddenly. Almost regretful, he took the back of his hand and caressed Gaara's sore face. Stroking the spot of impact gently as he spoke – words countering actions.

_**"You used to be so strong, Gaara... So POWERFUL! But look at you now... You sure have changed, ya know that?**_

_**We were the same once – You remember, don'cha, Gaara? How they hated us… TORTURED us…?! You used to DO something about THAT!**_

'_**HE' abandoned me – 'HE' refused to listen to REASON! But YOU...!"**_His tones began to escalate.

_**"YOU did what 'HE' was too WEAK to do! You accepted your gift… and BOY, did you use it...!"**_

The clones pull grew tighter on Gaara's arms as he spoke more passionately.

_**"You're… You're just so PATHETIC now!..."**_ Naruto's hand recoiled, clenching once again with rage.

"_**The ones who used to hurt you… hurt US…! You BEFRIENDED them…!" **_ Naruto appeared to be getting lost in thought.

"_**You betrayed me, Gaara…" **_He growled. **"**_**You were the only one who provided me hope in this wretched world!" **_ Snapping out of himself, Naruto promptly returned with a dismissive laugh.

"_**Aha~ Well, like it matters now, ya know?"**_ An errant grin overtook his face. _**"Maybe there's still a way I can straighten you out!" **_ Only he knew the context behind his own deliberately vague words.

**愛****: **Infuriated and hurt, Gaara could do nothing but submit to the will of his captor. His face ached and his heart throbbed. Adrenaline and panic were taking their courses as "Naruto's" disgusting words repeated in his mind over and over again. Naruto? **No**. This wasn't Naruto. The poison this creature spat would **NEVER** be uttered by Naruto Uzumaki. Not in a million years!

Everything Naruto was – everything he spoke was passionate and seeping with hope and love. This was the defining feature Gaara admired most about him. It was **Naruto** after all that inspired the Kazekage to become what he was. A goal he'd shadowed after his hero himself. Sure he'd reached the finish line before the zealous Leaf shinobi, but it was clear there were no hard feelings; perhaps a playful rivalry, but nothing contemptuous. So that couldn't have been it. No…

This utter nonsense… _**"Abandonment? Loneliness? Hate?"**_ Jinchuuriki as they were, Naruto _**NEVER **_allowed those emotions to overcome him, unlike Gaara once did as his younger self. Gaara had been spared from these very afflictions thanks **TO** Naruto. _**"Strength"?**_ The **REAL** Naruto knew of **TRUE **strength! Not **EVER** as hatred, but as **love**! This **"person"** was nothing more than a **monster**!

Gaara had come unprepared for conflict sand-wise. His gourd had been left behind unbeknownst to him he'd need it during this "**meeting**". Armed with a concealed kunai knife or two, they were far from his reach. And unable to form hand signs, he could not use the ground below them to create new sand for his defense. So what was he to do? What were the intentions of this **"anti-Naruto"** anyway? Where was his friend?

"**Who are you?!"** Gaara growled as he struggled pointlessly. **"Where is the REAL Naruto Uzumaki?!"**

**暗****:** _**"Real N-?"**_ The monster chuckled.

_**"The REAL Naruto?!... I AM the REAL Naruto! You of ALL people should know that, GAARA...!"**_

Gaara's body was forcefully turned to face his captor – back to the tree – one clone at each of his sides- arms restrained tight. Step by step, Naruto came to a halt inches from his prey. Elevating a talon-lined hand, he placed it firmly over Gaara's pounding heart.

_**"You don't go through what we did without being a little… 'angry' about it, ya know?"**_

Piercing through each layer of cloth with one claw-like fingertip, Naruto carved a curved path down the side of Gaara's ribs. Following in his wake was a trail of dark red.

Gaara hissed in pained discontentment.

"_**How do you think 'He' went through such a childhood - one so similar to yours - and ended up so kind-hearted? Huh?!"**_

"_**Well, it's because he had…"**_ The nail stopped, dislodging itself from Gaara's flesh. _**"ME."**_

_**"All those traumatic experiences - without me to absorb them ALL… there's NO WAY 'He'd' be the same…!"**_ Naruto's voice escalated to one of disdain.

_**"And what do I GET? – An ETERNETY to spend in SILENCE?! Locked away to be shunned with Kurama?!"**_ His voice calmed as fast as it had risen.

_**"Not anymore…"**_ His eyes glowed with bitter excitement. "_**I'm here now… And it's MY turn to experience all this world has to offer!**_ _**And you BET I'll be paying back the ones who hurt us, Gaara!"**_

Naruto loomed in toward the restrained Gaara, nestling into the side of his crimson locks. He spoke now with a discretionary whisper – secret-telling, despite their solitude.

"_**You like him, Gaara. And you KNOW what I mean by THAT."**_

Gaara's eyes widened with exasperation.

"_**But you like to speak of him using only that overused term: "friend"."**_

"**What are you talking about?!" **Gaara bellowed.

"_**Oh, come on!"**_ Anti-Naruto raved. _**"You sure talk about him enough. Even your siblings are making bets about it…! It's always, "Naruto Uzumaki" this and "Him" that... Just about everything you ever do or think about has to do with "who" in some way? 'Him'! You've even shadowed your own life after him, Gaara. What would you or anyone else call that?! Obsession, in the least!"**_

"**He IS my friend! The one I owe my very LIFE to! Of course I feel eternally indebted to him!" **Gaara retorted.

The dark Naruto simply snickered. _**"Indebted? To the extent you need to touch yourself to thoughts of him?"**_

Gaara's face turned bright red.

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! So that IS true?!" **_The dark Naruto tore at poor Gaara mercilessly. _**"Man… What's WRONG with you?! You take pathetic to a whole new level!"**_

Quickly, and unprovoked, Naruto slammed his hands onto Gaara's shoulders, thrusting his knee deep into the Kazekage's gut. With excessive help from his ever-present clones, they forced Gaara down to his knees.

Naruto couldn't help but grin wickedly as he stared down at Gaara's waist-high head. A new urge ensued.

"_**So you wanna fulfill a great debt, huh, Gaara?"**_ He began to slowly lower the waistline of his pants with his thumbs.

"_**Let's say you could start HERE." **_

Naruto shed enough to reveal his obvious excitement.

He offered his half-erect cock up to Gaara, letting it linger near his reddened face.

_**"Oh, and do mind the teeth…"**_ He ordered; eyes glowing hungrily in the moonlight.

"_**Cause I'm sure when he gets this body back, he wouldn't appreciate you damaging it…**_

_**Ya know…?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**愛****: **Gaara couldn't even fathom this new **"kink"** in his captor's plan. Tears swelled and rolled down his darkened cheeks. Widened in utter mortification, his eyes locked in terror on his best friend's most intimate parts as they dangled at proximity exceeding far beyond his comfort level. He couldn't **possibly** do the **unthinkable**.

The blood broiling in his face accompanied with the racing of his heart was causing Gaara's head to spin.

He was **losing** it.

'**So much for the Kazekage to maintain composure under pressure...!' **

His physique picked **viciously** at him.

'**What a disgrace!' **

It was **this** kind of exploitation… who could **possibly** maintain nobility in a situation like **this?!**

Gaara thrashed his limbs and fought to turn his head away. His lip quivered as he gritted his teeth in panicked contempt.

"**YOU BASTARD…!"** He growled lowly, shutting his darkened lids tight. He blatantly refused the offer.

**暗****:** Naruto glared downward at Gaara's who so **clearly** protested.

_**"No?"**_ He inquired. Pausing for a moment, an animalistic sneer grew to stretch and contort his face.

In mere seconds his outward appearance was enduring a gradual transition. Teeth becoming noticeably more _**feral**_, eyes _**darkening**_, and a faint orange flicker bubbling off his skin like a fresh _**flame**_ begetting a devastating a _**forest fire**_!

Naruto would've loved to play Tug-of-War with Gaara's _**persuasiveness,**_ but perhaps another time_**…**_ For now he was in no mindset to be _**patient.**_ His member was fully hardened, coated still with a layer of thick, bubbling chakra that added to its prominence.

Inching in _**closer**_, he placed one out-stretched hand to the tree, whilst the other firmly held his manhood... Leaning himself forward, Naruto brought the head of his cock to his _**squirming**_ victim's lips. Prodding them gently, he offered Gaara a last chance to accept him by _**choice.**_

It was _**obvious**_ Gaara remained _**absolute**_ in his rejection to the idea - his stiffened lips still holding closed against the pressure of Naruto's member.

Shadow clones - on subconscious cue - began pulling the Kazekage's arms _**harder**_ and _**harder**_, while Naruto waited pressed against Gaara's lips.

Due to Gaara's Ultimate Defense and lack of familiarity with _**physical**_ pain, Naruto expected that the Sand ninja would quickly _**cave**_ under his treatment… However, at this rate, he was getting nothing more than a _**wince**_ out of him. But then what should be _**expected**_ from the renowned Kazekage?

_**"Aw, c'mon! You don't gotta put yourself through all 'a this, ya know? Let's just have some FUN…! Maybe stop pretending like you've got a CHOICE..!" **_

With a _**sadistic**_ smile, the clones began pulling again, straining Gaara even _**harder**_ this time. After a few moments, his efforts _**finally**_ paid off… Catching the brief part in Gaara's lips, Naruto filled them _**instantly**_.

His warm cock _**forced**_ its way into the tiny opening. The orange chakra protecting it from any harm Gaara's teeth might have caused, doubled in adding _**noticeably**_ to its thickness. He watched triumphantly as the first few inches of himself disappeared into Gaara's little mouth… the first real sensation of _**pleasure**_ swept him briefly, as he kneaded little happy claw-like streaks in the tree bark.

With excruciating _**slowness**_, he inched himself in _**deeper**_… the look of his captive's increasingly filling face ignited the utmost glee within him.

**愛****: **Gaara's gut **sank** when his lips finally parted from the **overbearing** pain in his arm sockets… From the tip of his panicking tongue, slowly creeping down its base, a searing, steaming sensation filled his mouth to its girth. Trembling to resist, his jaw gave way to being pried **wide** open, succumbing to the full access of Naruto's length.

Inch by inch, he **unwillingly** caressed every ridge and detail of it. His panicking salivary glands overflowed to lubricate what he was attempting to **swallow**. It was… so **much**…!

Naruto was nearing the back of Gaara's throat steadily – almost **toying** with him and his ability to breathe. Gaara gagged violently, gurgling both his and Naruto's translucent fluids…

Gasping for air, his body wriggled while he tried to cry out in discontentment. This guy… was an absolute **HEATHEN!**

**暗****:** Naruto exhaled contentedly. His shaft gone from view _**completely**_ now... He watched as the squirming boy between his legs, writhed in desperation for air. He began rocking his hips subtly, side to side. He relished his movement over that warm, decadent tongue.

Feeling even playful, he lingered _**deep**_ in Gaara's throat for several _**merciless**_ moments… He indulged in the commanding visual - the sultry gagging noises… When he decided his prey had reached depleted endurance, he began to pull back out with _**agonizing**_ slowness…

Once he was far enough out, he'd allow Gaara a _**single**_, quick breath before forcing himself back in again. This cycle repeated a few times - allowing a gasp before taking his supply away once more.

It took a while to wear him down, but Gaara's face was beginning to lose what color it had. His struggles were also becoming less and less noticeable… With one _**smooth**_ motion, Naruto pulled out - not wanting Gaara to fall unconscious.

Inhaling everything he could in his opportunity, Gaara choked hard on the thick mix of saliva and pre-cum. It drizzled its way down his lips and to the ground as he panted and hacked. A glistening trail of the same mixture remained connected to Naruto as well. Watching inventively, Naruto seemed to develop a new _**sympathy**_ towards poor Gaara.

Rolling back I regain sturdiness on his feet, Naruto removed his arm from the bark of the tree and stretched it back behind himself. His fingers wriggled down to the latch of his kunai pouch; _**constricting**_ themselves around the knife of choice.

"_**Ah. It wouldn't be fair if I had ALL the fun here..!"**_

"**GHHNN!" **Gaara's were forced open wide in _**mortified**_ surprise!

Knelt down at the same level as him in an _**instant**_, was the _**beast**_.

Kunai to his pectoral, it slid with _**ease**_ once again through the layers covering his soft torso. Tossing the fragments of cloth _**casually**_ to the side, Gaara remained still, continuing his recover from the assault on his airway.

Naruto _**nestled**_ between Gaara's legs, bringing their faces _**close**_… A _**charming**_ idea captivated him in the moment as he unfastened his headband..

Fixing Konoha's Leaf over Gaara's cold lips, he tethered _**roughly**_ into the red tuffs of hair behind his head.

"_**MMMFFFFFFFF…!" **_ Gaara cried out muffled-ly to the tie of his hair.

"_**Shh, shh, shh, shh! Just relax now, Gaara…"**_

Naruto gripped the base of Gaara's neck with his right hand, forcing his head_** firmly**_ back against the tree… Now a go at the _**throat**_... Overpowering the restrained ninja, Naruto ran his long, slippery tongue down to the larynx, and shortly after, sunk his teeth into Gaara's neck. A _**pseudo**_-kiss.

A series of _**'playful'**_ bites soon followed; trailing from the neck, to the shoulder - to the collarbone, and at last - to the chest.

The metallic taste of red kisses lingered _**deliciously**_ on his lips… Naruto lapped downward, bringing with him a trail that further pink-end his victim's nipple - His _**next**_ turn of attention.

He _**tantalized**_ it with a wet tongue and _**firm**_ suckles together. Eyes flickering, he carefully gauged Gaara's reactions…

Behind Gaara - though it remained unseen, the shadow-clones were becoming visibly _**pleased**_ with the display as well. Continuing their restrain, they too began _**bulging**_ with excitement.

Wondering if his toy was having any _**fun**_ at all, Naruto's hands shifted _**south**_ to begin clawing the zipper of Gaara's pants..


	3. Chapter 3

**(( Here ya go, keeds. Your daily dose of smut! And sorry for taking so long... and for the cliff hangers! It's _how I do_, apparently! :D ))**

**愛****: **The shimmer of his eyes dimmed to depletion – they were **nothing** now but untamable faucets… Gaara sobbed, unsure if he'd ever be able to **forgive **this.

Even if it **had** been Naruto.. He couldn't… **possibly**…

Then a **distorted** thought slowly crept into his mind as a clone began tearing away at his layers. He swallowed hard - moaning lowly into the cloth covered metal.

Maybe… this was in some twisted sense… **justified**...?

What right **didn't** Naruto have to do this?

After everything Naruto had ever **done** for him; if **this** were the favor he chose to make up for it..?

The kisses and bites had **successfully** swelled the light pink buds of flesh on his chest… Suckle after suckle had begun to prompt an unwanted **reaction** throughout Gaara's entire body.

Gaara didn't regularly **explore** himself, and had never done so with another. **"Naruto"**, as he'd prefer to believe, was laying this onto him brand new... What reaction should he expect from himself? Shame? There was **no** doubt about that.

But there was **one** thing or another the Kazekage was entitled to, and of the **biggest** to him personally, was **repaying** Naruto Uzumaki. What exactly was **owed** had not yet been specified. Perhaps, in this sense, he could spare himself an ounce of **sanity**… After all, Gaara **did** hold a very special bond with the young man.

The color returned to his face rapidly as Naruto continued **downward** into intimacy with his body. He had reached a **new** heightened sense of exposure now... watching through weighted lids as the monster ogled **hungrily** at his now-**public** display. Gaara **quaked** with embarrassment, attempting to conceal his **slightly** aroused shame with his inner thighs. They, of course were **effortlessly** pulled apart by the clones. He cried out in muffled protest.

**暗****:** Naruto observed Gaara's _**disdain**_ through his abundantly obvious protest. He was _**captivated**_; ready to _**strike **_like an overly-charmed cobra. Naruto lowered his head to Gaara's waistline… Keeping a firm hold on each further-spreading leg, he closer inspected his subject's manhood, knowing the reaction he'd get. He could feel Gaara's trembling between his palms… it was sending him over the _**edge**_..!

Naruto's eyelids receded and that _**sinister**_ grin overtook his face once again. With a _**slow**_, growly tone, he toyed again with Gaara.

_**"O-ho! What's this now?"**_ He left the hold of Gaara's far-stretched left thigh to the clone behind it. Using the index finger if his free hand, he _**touched**_ it to Gaara's semi-hardened penis.

"_**Looks like someone's starting to ENJOY himself!**__**"**_

He stood up quickly, picking up with him the largest remnants of Gaara's outfit. He stood _**hauntingly **_over his captive – eyes and fangs glowing _**demonic**_ in the murky moonlight.

"_**Though NOT as much as WE'D like you to, ya know?!"**_ Naruto looked up to his shadow clones in a _**sly**_, motioning way.

For the first time in a long while, the doubles _**stirred**_. Releasing Gaara's restraint to the tree, they instead dragged him downward, then across the dirt onto a grassy patch a few feet away.

_**Instinctively**_ catching the tethering tossed to them, the clones brought Gaara's arms together behind his back (forearms touching), and _**bounded**_ them together tight.

After that was the testing of _**resilience**_. They simply released Gaara from their grip, letting the boy fall to the grass below. Gaara landed on his side, struggling hard to relieve pressure from his arms. The two clones and Naruto stood above him, watching with the same _**fiendish**_ expression. The much more _**feral**_-looking real Naruto was removing his jacket.

"_**I want him on his back."**_ He ordered blatantly.

At his will, a clone roughly _**kicked**_ Gaara to desired position. He wailed, propped up flat and painfully on his arms. He wasn't moving anywhere, that was a given. The more he **struggled**, the more he hurt himself… What was he to do if not protest?

Naruto dropped down to his knees. Holding himself up on his arms and placing himself over Gaara's torso, he began to _**tend**_ to the wounds he had previously made with the sympathy of his tongue. Licking and kissing, he'd occasionally make a _**new**_ one - prompting Gaara to _**squirm**_.

Naruto _**slowly**_ worked his way across Gaara's tenderized chest, down his belly, and came to a _**halt**_ between his hip-bones. While gnawing at the seductively protruding knolls, Naruto slid a _**straying**_ hand down Gaara's side in a similar, stinging fashion. Ribs to waistline, the skin raised in tandem behind his _**claw-lined**_ fingers.

After a few more moments of _**impassioned**_ play with Gaara's pelvis, the clones positioned themselves outside of each of Gaara's soft, pale legs - prying them _**wide**_ open. Naruto purred _**lustfully**_ into Gaara's lower abdomen.

_**"Didn' I tell ya, I'd make you feel good, Gaara?" **_

_**"Good"**_, as if accentuating his _**own**_ twisted definition of the word.

His focus returned to his tongue-work - _**finally**_ dragging it down the defined trail of red to its prize below.

**愛****: **Shivering under the tattered remnants of cloth, Gaara's exposed form glowed in the moonlight. He lay **sprawled** and still – a portion of meat.

His red, tear swollen eyes **scattered** around the sea of crimson above him. He could nearly hear the growls admitting from the wolves, **inching** ever closer. This was **undeniably** a nightmare… inclusive to one of a great shinobi leader... Gaara was… **scared**.

The leader of the pack _**naturally**_ would have the first taste. Unfortunately for poor Gaara, the strange stimulating sensations being planted along his body were **indeed** taking their unwanted toll to his groin. It was clearly pleasing to his assailant to **crumble** like a dried mound of dirt in his hands… This feeling was easily **antagonizing** as it was distracting. His muffled voice grew louder as Naruto settled down in his nether regions. He watched in horror as that dripping tongue **extended** to his shying self. Betrayed already by his friend, he could not allow his body to do the same, no matter what this might feel like…

Thinking back briefly to earlier, it must've felt… Very, very **good**.

After moments of toying, contact was made. Naruto's tongue was so soft and **warm**… He groaned loudly while his body took its course of reaction. **Tantalizing** to the tip of his organ, pleasure pulsated down the shaft, stiffening it effortlessly. Gaara reached the peak of erect in a matter of mere seconds. He laid still, closed his eyes tight and groaned. He had **no** chance. His body had acclimated to this new and **irresistible** treatment.

**暗****:** The state of Naruto's toy was **just** how he wanted it. Gaara's meekness toward the situation was almost **endearing**. And it was obvious merely by his body's reactions that Kagekazeship did not provide him with as many **'perks'** as one may have thought. Naruto fully intended to take **advantage** of this fact.

His skillful tongue grazed **every** inch of Gaara, who responded to his delight with an arched back and curled toes. Especially as it grew, he would shower it with equally **enthusiastic** response. Tongue lapping and flicking faster and faster, he'd pull upward to plant deep, suckling kisses on his head. It was no time at all before Gaara was **throbbing**. His cock dripping wet with Naruto's saliva, was already dribbling pre-cum from its soft, pre-moistened tip. His moans and body movements made it **all** too clear that despite the resistant facade, he was enjoying this **all** too well... whether he wanted to or not.

Naruto looked off from Gaara to his two lonely clones who were **anxiously** waiting their turn. He had been wondering for a while what a view from the sidelines had to be like. In effort to remedy this, he finally decided to tag-team. Beckoning the duo to take his stead, he detached from Gaara and stepped **excitedly** to the side. Graciously, one clone dropped down to immediately continue his creator's dirty work. Now he'd watch under a narcissistic spell, his own generosity in **action**.

Tongue swirls accompanied by deep sucking were more than enough to drive Gaara's body **mad** with ecstasy. Naruto's **own** pleasure was amplifying from hearing the muffled groan of his toy. Kneeling down beside him, he placed a firm hand on the Kazekage's pounding chest. The other gripped the frisky clone's head - **forcing** it down Gaara, as far as it could go. Reaching the base of both, the **slimy** mixture of saliva and pre-cum glazed down his balls and onto his rear end.

The mixed sensations were becoming **way** too much for Gaara's inexperience. Seconds passed and Gaara's climax was **reaching**. With an intoxicated scream, he **unwillingly** released shot after shot of bitter cream down the clone's coated throat. Naruto, too **intrigued** by Gaara's orgasm, continued the movement of his clone's suctioning mouth, hoping to catch the sensitivity of post-orgasm. He **forcefully **continued indorsing Gaara's oversensitivity as he watched on **gleefully**.

At last, Naruto pulled the clone up by its hair, extracting Gaara from its **drizzling** mandible. Upon his freedom, Gaara's stiffened self had returned to its flaccid, normal state – though still **incredibly** tender. Naruto had seen **enough**. The initial thrill of forcing pleasure unto this toy was fading **quickly**. He desired the same satisfaction he'd just witnessed once again for **himself**… Oh, and how **easy** it'd be to fulfill himself…

Without warning, or time to recover, Naruto grasped Gaara's poor, tired hips and **roughly** turned his body over. Face down with nothing to prop him up, Gaara turned his cheek over the side to rest semi-comfortably in the grass. He lay **panting** – lost in thought and exhaustion.

But he knew this was most certainly **not** the time to fade away… something else **was** in store… Something **unimaginable**.

**(( Aaaaaaaaaand CLIFF HANGER! DUN-NUN-NUNN-DUNN-DUNN...DUN-NUNN-NUN-NUNN-DUUUUUN ! See ya NEXT TIME! :D ))  
**


End file.
